


Dia de Folga

by HikariMinami



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Black Ravens, pl4
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMinami/pseuds/HikariMinami
Summary: Os Corvos não trabalharam naquele dia; entretanto, vários deles voavam pela cidade, livres.
Kudos: 1





	Dia de Folga

— Marilyn, derrube a colher azul ao amanhecer. — Crow sussurrou para a menina de cabelos negros.

Tão rápido quanto chegou ali, ele desapareceu por trás da tenda de frutas. A vendedora apenas conseguiu ouvir o código e ver, por um segundo, o cachecol amarelo desaparecendo entre a multidão do mercado. Ela franziu o cenho.

_Uma reunião, àquela hora? Será que havia ocorrido algo?_

Entretanto, deixou as dúvidas de lado — Crow poderia saná-las em alguns minutos — e foi chamar o resto do grupo. Começou por Louis, que estava logo em frente; depois, teve de sinalizar, por entre as ruelas, a toda esquina e torcer para que os irmãos Wren e Socket a tivessem visto. Os outros estavam nos locais de sempre, então foi bem fácil convocá-los.

Em questão de dez minutos, todos se encontravam reunidos na sala de negócios da Black Raven.

— E então, Crow, o que aconteceu? — Badger foi o primeiro a perguntar, os braços cruzados à espera da resposta do líder.

Havia naquele ato certa expectativa de que fosse um cliente. Entretanto, as palavras do garoto de cabelos castanhos acabaram por quebrá-la.

— Proponho, hoje, um dia de folga à Black Raven. — o mais velho disse, a voz mais animada que o usual e acompanhada de um sorriso divertido.

— Mas todo dia que não nos procuram já estamos de folga. — Tweeds contestou, as mãos atrás da cabeça e um pirulito, que recebera da velhinha atenciosa, adocicando o paladar e o ar em volta.

— Eu sei, Tweeds. O que quero dizer é que poderíamos passar o dia juntos hoje. — o líder ajeitava o cachecol ao redor do pescoço, enquanto os olhos negros dele vagavam pelos indivíduos ali presentes. — Estamos sempre espalhados pelo mercado, quando não estamos trabalhando. Há quanto tempo não nos reunimos para fazer qualquer coisa, afinal?

— Eu acho que é uma boa ideia. — Wren foi a primeira a se manifestar, um sorriso adornando o rosto infantil.

— Você fala isso porque gosta do Crow, então não conta. — Socket alfinetou a irmã. — Mas passar um tempo com o grupo parece ser mais legal que observar os pássaros, então eu tô dentro.

— Eu teoricamente tenho que cuidar da tenda, mas… — a expressão inicialmente hesitante de Marilyn se desfez em um riso. — Acho que um dia de descanso não faz mal a ninguém.

Um a um, todos os outros foram concordando — até mesmo Nebby, que sempre arranjava um jeito de criticar o que lhe era proposto.

— Mas, e então, o que faremos primeiro? — Louis questionou.

Por baixo do pano amarelo, Crow sorriu de canto.

— Sabe, um passarinho me contou que hoje é aniversário do Badger. Que tal um bolo?

— Crow! Você disse que não ia contar para ninguém! — o aniversariante protestou, as bochechas corando diante da atenção que recebia dos presentes.

— Quê? Você não ia falar? Não quer comemorar com a gente? — Wren inflou as bochechas.

As crianças restantes igualmente protestaram.

— Aposto que ele ia pegar doces com a vovó Taffy e não ia dividir! — Tweeds acusou.

— Ugh, não é isso. — Badger defendeu-se. Ele hesitou um pouco antes de continuar. — É que… eu só não queria incomodar vocês com uma coisa sem importância, ok?

— Seu aniversário é importante, sim! — Marylin cruzou os braços. — E você devia é ter falado isso direto, Crow.

— Minhas desculpas. — o líder deu de ombros. — Mas, então, o que estamos esperando para fazer uma festinha?

Naquela tarde, as tendas da entrada da feira ficaram fechadas. Além disso, havia um agito incomum pelas ruelas — alguns turistas afirmaram ver várias crianças correndo, e os risos delas ecoavam pelos corredores estreitos. Ah, e para os interessados: infelizmente, não houve um único leilão no mercado negro.

Os Corvos não trabalharam naquele dia; entretanto, vários deles voavam pela cidade, livres.


End file.
